Louis (Shrek) 2
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks Animation's 2004 CGI animated sequel film Shrek 2. Cast *Shrek (Ogre) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) *Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) *Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) *King Harold - King Fergus (Brave) *King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Pinnochio - Olaf (Frozen) *The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other Cast *The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) *Herald - Roger (The Swan Princess) *Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) *Little Red Riding Hood - Herself (Simsala Grimm) *Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Fancy Man - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Fancy Boy - Curdie (The Princess and the Globin) *Three Barn Girls - Kayley (Quest For Camelot), Giselle (Enchanted) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Announcer - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm) *Tom Thumb - Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) *Thumbelina - herself (1994 version) *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Two Stepsisters - Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) Gallery Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Shrek (Ogre) Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Shrek (Human) Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Donkey Buck strong.png|Buck as Donkey (Stallion) Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpg|Peaches as Fiona (Ogre) Coronation Anna.jpg|Anna as Fiona (Human) Danny (CDD).jpg|Danny as Puss in Boots Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Lilliam King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus as King Harold Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean Bob as King Harold (Frog) Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Prince Charming Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg|Maleficent as Fairy Godmother JuniorAsparagusPicture15.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Movies Frozen Olaf 054140 .jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Remy the Rat.jpg|Remmy, Emile2.jpg|Emile, Templeton in Charlotte's Web 2.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa, Tantor the Elephant.jpg|Tantor, Wilbur the Pig.jpg|and Wilbur as The Three Little Pigs Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as The Big Bad Wolf Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as The Magic Mirror Momma Dino main.png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Babydinos.png|Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert as The Dronkeys The Seven Dwarfs.gif|The Seven Dwarfs LordRogers1.png|Rogers as Herald Little red riding hood.png|Little Red Riding Hood as Herself (Simsala Grimm) Ariel-1.png|Ariel as Little Mermaid Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Naveen as Fancy Man Curide.png|Curdie as Fancy Boy Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|Kayley, Giselle-0.jpg|Giselle, Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle (Animated) as Three Barn Girls Jane in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Jane Porter as Announcer Hansel and Gretel.jpg|Hansel and Gretel (Simsala Grimm Version) ThZ2THHXF2.jpg|Cornelious Thumbelina don bluth characters.jpg|Thumbelina 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Drizella Tremaine.jpg|and Drizella Tremaine as The Two Stepsisters Goliath the Big Pickle.jpg|Goliath as Mongo See Also *Louis (Shrek) (2001) (Preceded) *Louis (Shrek) the Third (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs